Black Paper Crane
by KFF2K19
Summary: [Kaisoo Fanfic Fest 2017] Kyungsoo dan Jongin tidak saling mengenal satu sama lain. Sebuah toples kaca berisi puluhan bangau kertas menjadi perantara pertemuan mereka. Ketika saat untuk berpisah tiba, dapatkah sebuah origami membuka jalan bagi dua orang asing untuk kembali berbagi kisah di pertemuan berikutnya?


**Prompt Code**

011

 **Judul**

 _Black Paper Crane_

 **Main Cast**

Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo

 **Side Cast**

Mention of Hunhan, Chanbaek

 **Category**

 _BL_

 **Warning**

 **Author's Note**

Halo, readers. First time ikut festival OTP, nih. Setelah lama vakum jadi author, akhirnya Kaisoo berhasil narik saya lagi ke dunia perfanfiksi-an. Terimakasih saya ucapkan untuk Prima ( _diiodokinase ig)_ yang udah nyumbang nama dan bersedia saya repotin dengan macam-macam pertanyaan. Terimakasih juga untuk panitia KFF yang udah bikin event di sela kesibukan RL. Untuk siapapun kamu yang me- _request_ prompt ini, mohon maaf kalau karya yang saya hasilkan kurang berkenan. Dan untuk semua pembaca, semoga terhibur. _Let's spread a thousand loves for our beloved Kaisoo_. \\\\(^.^)/

 **Summary**

Kyungsoo dan Jongin tidak saling mengenal satu sama lain. Sebuah toples kaca berisi puluhan bangau kertas menjadi perantara pertemuan mereka. Ketika saat untuk berpisah tiba, dapatkah sebuah origami membuka jalan bagi dua orang asing untuk kembali berbagi kisah di pertemuan berikutnya?

 _Manusia diciptakan untuk selalu bergantung pada orang lain. Mungkin hal itulah yang menjadi alasan mengapa manusia selalu membutuhkan pasangan. Faktanya, banyak yang rela melakukan berbagai macam cara untuk menghindari keadaan 'sendiri' di saat-saat tertentu._

 _Contohnya hari ini—empat belas Maret. Di mana seluruh kota dan penghuninya berhias ornamen hitam. Seolah mengingatkan masih terselip duka setelah Valentine Day dan White Day menebarkan momen penuh cinta._

 _Kurentangkan tanganku ke depan, sementara kakiku berselonjor ke belakang. Kubiarkan dingin lantai menggelitik bagian bawah perutku. Sambil sesekali menggelengkan kepala, kuarahkan mataku ke seberang ruangan. Tepatnya pada seseorang yang tengah bertopang dagu dan menatap ke luar jendela._

 _Kim Jongin, cinta pertamaku._

 _Oke, mungkin ini terdengar berlebihan, tapi aku memang mengalami hal yang sering disebut sebagai cinta pada pandangan pertama. Alasanku sangat sederhana. Jongin adalah satu-satunya orang yang bersedia memelukku ketika aku terlantar dan diabaikan. Sejak saat itulah duniaku hanya berporos padanya._

 _Bagi sebagian orang, hal pertama yang terlintas saat bertemu dengan Jongin adalah 'playboy'. Wajah tampan, tubuh proporsional dan tatapan tajam sukses melekatkan predikat 'penggoda' pada dirinya. Ditambah warna kulit yang lebih gelap dari mayoritas orang Korea, Jongin tak pernah gagal menguarkan aura seksi yang memabukkan._

 _Namun, semua persepsi itu tak berlaku di mataku._

 _Jongin hanyalah seorang pemuda pemalu yang begitu manis jika tersenyum. Ia seorang pemuda sederhana yang perhatian akan hal-hal kecil, berhati lembut, dan jujur pada keadaan. Kim Jongin adalah gabungan dari sikap lugu anak-anak dan cara berpikir orang dewasa. Dimana ia gemar bermanja-manja pada kerabat dekat, tapi tak pernah berpikir dua kali untuk membantu orang yang baru dikenal. Ia selalu mampu menjadi pemuda penyayang di dalam rumah, lalu bertransformasi menjadi sosok yang bertanggung jawab di luar rumah. Bukan untuk pencitraan palsu, melainkan sebagai bukti bahwa ia bisa diandalkan._

 _Jongin begitu sempurna. Satu-satunya hal yang kuinginkan untuk melengkapi kesempurnaan itu adalah kebahagiaan. Dia berhak bahagia. Bagaimana pun caranya ia harus selalu bahagia._

 _Sayangnya, harapanku telah ternodai oleh hitam. Karena hari ini cinta pertamaku berselimutkan warna perlambang duka. Aku benci mengakui bahwa Jongin adalah satu dari sekian individu yang merayakan Black Day—hari bagi orang yang tidak mempunyai pasangan. Dan yang paling aku benci adalah fakta bahwa aku tak bisa menjadi pasangannya._

 _Oh, sungguh. Demi apapun. Aku benci sekali._

 **.-**

"Baju hitam ternyata cocok juga untukmu, _Kkamjong-ah_."

Dari sekian banyak orang yang berbaik hati memberi Kim Jongin sebuah _'pujian'_ , hanya segelintir orang yang bisa terdengar begitu ikhlas melontarkannya. Termasuk seorang pemuda berambut pirang yang kini tengah bertengger di ambang pintu. Lengkap dengan seringai kecil sebagai penghias wajah tampannya.

Tanpa menoleh untuk memberi sambutan, Jongin justru melemparkan bantal terdekat ke arah sumber suara.

Sebuah ucapan selamat datang teruntuk Yang Mulia Oh Sehun.

"Aku tidak punya makanan hari ini. Kalau kau lapar, minta saja sana pada pacar barumu."

Nada ketus Jongin melahirkan tawa dari bibir Sehun. Barang bukti tindak kekerasan yang tergeletak di lantai diraihnya untuk kembali dilempar ke sembarang arah. Menyebabkan seekor _cihuahua_ menyalak satu kali akibat terkena lemparan.

"Ah, _mianhe_ , Jjangah. Aku tidak melihatmu."

Lengkingan peliharaan tersayang rupanya lebih menarik perhatian Jongin daripada kedatangan Sang Sahabat. Setelah memastikan Jjangah baik-baik saja, pemuda bergolongan darah A itu kembali memaku tatapan ke layar _notebook_ -nya. Sementara Sang Tamu Agung menyamankan diri di atas _queen size bed_ berlapis _bed cover_ merah _maroon_ tanpa malu-malu. Sebelah kakinya menumpu di atas kaki yang lain, kedua tangan di luruskan ke belakang. Sikap pemuda Korea asli berwajah sedikit _kebule-bulean_ itu bak pemilik kamar tempatnya mendekam saja.

Sehun menatap Sang Sahabat yang tampak asyik memanipulasi _cursor_ di layar monitor, "Apa rencanamu hari ini?" tanyanya.

" _Game_ ," jawab Jongin singkat.

Sehun mencibir, "Melewati _Black Day_ bersama seekor anjing dan sebuah _notebook_ tua? Ck,ck,ck, miris sekali nasibmu, Kawan."

"Yah, begitulah," sahut Jongin sambil mengangkat bahu, berlagak pasrah menerima keadaan. Sebuah kamuflase sikap demi menutupi seringai kecil di bibirnya.

"Beruntung _Jjangah_ dan _notebook_ ini tidak mengkhianatiku dengan mendapatkan pacar baru," lanjut Jongin sarkastik.

Bantal tak bersalah kembali melayang. Kali ini tepat mendarat di kepala Jongin.

"Hei, kalau aku tidak peduli padamu, mana mungkin aku ada di sini sekarang," Sehun mengomel. "Dan lagi, memangnya kau putus dari pacarmu itu semua salahku?" protesnya dengan bibir yang mengerucut.

Jongin tertawa keras. Ia dan Sehun sudah berteman sejak kecil. Menghabiskan masa kanak-kanak hingga berstatus mahasiswa bukanlah waktu yang singkat untuk belajar saling memahami. Seperti kata pepatah : _'Sahabat adalah orang yang tertawa paling keras ketika kau terjatuh, tetapi dia juga orang pertama yang akan menarikmu untuk berdiri kembali'_ , kira-kira seperti itulah gambaran Jongin dan Sehun. Selisih paham selalu ada, namun tak sanggup menjadi alasan mereka berhenti saling menyapa. Pertengkaran sering terjadi, namun tak bisa memaksa mereka saling membenci. Karena persahabatan mereka bukan berlandaskan kata-kata manis dan pujian hampa. Persahabatan mereka telah melampaui fase di mana ejekan dan sindiran justru berfungsi sebagai perekat. Yang membuktikan kejujuran, bukan kebohongan belaka.

Sehun beranjak dari tempat tidur, melangkah menyebrangi jarak, dan berdiri di sebelah Jongin. Hamparan lazuardi memantulkan perpaduan biru putih di iris mata bernaung jejeran alis hitam itu.

" _Do you want to come with me, Jongin?"_ Sehun bertanya. " _Or do you prefer to stay here alone on your own?"_ lanjutnya.

Tak puas jika sang sahabat langsung mendapatkan jawaban, Jongin sengaja mengulur waktu. Ia meletakkan satu telunjuk di bawah dagu dan mengernyitkan dahi, berlagak seperti orang yang sedang berpikir keras.

"Umm, bagaimana, ya? Kalau aku ikut denganmu, aku dapat apa?"

Sandiwara kelas ubur-ubur ala Kim Jongin pun sukses membabat habis kesabaran Oh Sehun. Tangannya dengan cepat menyambar _sweater navy blue_ yang tergantung di balik pintu. Tanpa banyak bicara, Sehun langsung menyeret tubuh seksi berlapis kaos hitam itu ke luar ruangan. Tak lupa diiringi tawa keras Jongin yang kembali membahana.

 **.-**

 _Yanghwa Park_ merupakan satu dari sekian banyak taman di sepanjang pesisir Sungai Han. Lokasinya yang strategis menjadikan daerah hijau itu tak pernah sepi. Memasuki musim semi, hampir seluruh sudut taman dipenuhi berbagai variasi bunga aneka warna. Mulai dari mawar, Sakura, Maehwa hingga Conola bermekaran dengan indah. Udara sejuk bertemperatur relatif hangat juga dapat dinikmati sembari memanjakan mata. Sementara hamparan rerumputan yang melapisi dua pertiga wilayah taman tak pernah gagal menawarkan ketenangan. Singkat kata, _Yanghwa Park_ adalah pilihan tepat bagi hati yang gundah dan pikiran yang lelah.

Dan Jongin yakin, alasan itulah yang mendasari keputusan Sehun membawanya ke tempat ini.

Bias cahaya mentari pagi menimbulkan kilau berlian di permukaan air. Jongin dan Sehun menyusuri sepanjang jalur pejalan kaki beralur rapi. Kicau burung turut mengiringi dua pemuda yang melangkah bersisian sambil memperbincangkan banyak hal.

Sebagai sahabat yang baik, tentu saja Jongin tidak keberatan mendengar ocehan Sehun tentang Luhan, kekasih barunya. Ia bahkan merespon curahan hati Sehun dengan memberi sedikit _wejangan_ ketika diperlukan.

Kendati percakapan mereka tak berjeda, perhatian Jongin sedikit terusik oleh beberapa pengunjung taman yang melintas. Tak peduli seberapa keras ia menahan diri, selalu ada alasan bagi matanya untuk beralih fokus pada aksesoris hitam di tubuh mereka. Satu warna yang gencar mengingatkan bahwa Jongin adalah bagian dari perayaan hari ini.

Bahwa ia kembali sendiri, setelah kepercayaannya dikhianati.

"Jongin."

Panggilan Sehun menuai reaksi terkejut. Tanpa curiga, Jongin pun berpaling pada sosok pirang yang mencecarnya dengan tatapan aneh.

"Apa kau percaya cinta pada pandangan pertama?"

" _Mwo_?" kening Jongin berkerut heran, "Seperti yang terjadi padamu dan Luhan- _hyung_?"

Kepala pirang Sehun mengangguk.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Jongin balik bertanya.

Sehun mengangkat bahu sambil mencebikkan bibir. Bersikap seolah pertanyaannya adalah sebuah rumus matematika yang ia hapal di luar kepala, tapi tak ingin diberitahu kepada siapa-siapa.

"Jangan sok keren begitu, Oh Sehun. Katakan padaku apa maksudmu, atau kuserahkan koleksi video porno yang diam-diam kau simpan kepada Luhan- _hyung_ ," ancam Jongin.

"Silakan saja," tantang Sehun cuek. " _Toh_ , video-video itu nantinya akan menjadi sumber edukasi dalam hubungan kami. "

Mendengar jawaban _absurd_ Sehun, Jongin tergelak. Tangannya reflek meninju pundak sang sahabat lantaran begitu lepas ia tertawa. Sementara korban pemukulan hanya meringis sambil tersenyum tipis.

Sehun sengaja melibatkan nama kekasihnya sebagai topik pembicaraan. Hal itu ia lakukan semata-mata untuk mengukur antusiasme Jongin. Mulutnya boleh berbicara, tapi matanya tak berhenti mengamati. Sehun tahu bahwa sahabatnya terusik oleh sekelompok remaja yang berpapasan dengan mereka beberapa saat lalu. Dan respon Jongin terhadap warna hitam yang melekat di pakaian mereka membuat ia sedikit cemas.

"Jongin, kurasa kau perlu merasakan cinta pada pandangan pertama," Sehun menatap Jongin lekat. "Aku yakin, hanya itu satu-satunya cara supaya kau terbebas dari kutukan mantan pacarmu."

"Kau ini seperti pakar cinta saja," Jongin berkomentar.

"Hei, aku serius," sahut Sehun. "Dia tidak pantas untuk dipikirkan. _Hell,_ kalau bisa aku ingin mencuci isi kepalamu agar steril dari namanya," geramnya sedikit sengit.

"Perhatianmu membuatku terharu. Boleh aku menangis?"

"Jongin!"

Lengkungan kecil terukir di bibir Jongin. Ia mendeteksi adanya kehawatiran dalam nada bicara Sehun. Pemuda bersurai kecoklatan itu pun langsung merangkul sosok pirang yang kini merajuk lantaran keseriusannya dijadikan bahan candaan.

"Aku sangat berterima-kasih atas perhatianmu, Sehun," ujar Jongin sambil terus berjalan. "Kuharap apa yang kau katakan itu benar. Karena jujur saja—"

"Kau pasti akan menemukannya!" Sehun langsung menyelak. "Dia pasti datang. Dan dia akan jauh lebih baik daripada mantan pacarmu yang berselingkuh di hari _Valentine_ itu. Camkan kata-kataku ini, Kim Jongin!" tukasnya berapi-api.

Belum sempat Jongin membalas, tiba-tiba Sehun berseru keras.

"Hei, lihat! Ada sesuatu di sana!"

Jongin memusatkan perhatian pada objek yang ditunjuk oleh sahabatnya. Tubuh jangkung Sehun menjauh beberapa langkah, lalu kembali dengan membawa sebuah benda asing berukuran cukup besar.

Sebuah toples kaca.

"Apa ini?" Sehun mengamati isi toples dengan seksama. Sesekali ia mengguncang-guncang bejana transparan di tangannya. Berusaha mengenali benda kecil warna-warni yang memadati ruangan toples.

Jongin membuka lempengan penutup dan meraih satu isi toples tersebut. Ia tersenyum setelah mengenali bentuk benda yang ternyata terbuat dari kertas.

"Ah, _paper crane_ ," desisnya pelan.

" _Paper crane_?" ulang Sehun.

Jongin mengangguk. " _Origami_ bangau kertas, Sehun. Kakakku pernah menceritakan dongengnya waktu kita kecil dulu. Kau ingat?"

Sehun tampak berpikir sejenak. Sampai akhirnya ia bersuara rendah, pertanda penggalan memori yang dicari telah ditemukan.

"Ah, ya, aku ingat. Dongeng seribu bangau kertas yang bisa mengabulkan permohonan, _ne_?"

"Benar sekali!" sahut Jongin.

"Di era modern seperti ini masih ada yang percaya dongeng?"

" _Well_ , kurasa pemilik toples ini adalah salah satu orangnya."

"Menggelikan sekali. Ah, aku punya ide."

Lagi-lagi Jongin harus mengamati Sehun yang kali ini berlari kecil menuju tepi sungai. Keningnya berkerut heran melihat sang sahabat melirik ke arahnya dan mengerling singkat. Belum sempat menebak isi kepala pemuda berkulit kelewat putih itu, Jongin dibuat terkejut ketika Sehun menumpahkan separuh isi toples sambil berteriak lantang.

"BERLAYARLAH, BANGAU-BANGAU KERTAASS! SEMOGA SELAMAT SAMPAI TUJUAAAN!"

Puluhan _origami_ beraneka warna berhamburan di permukaan air. Sementara Sehun melambaikan tangan tinggi-tinggi dengan wajah sumringah tanpa dosa. Jongin hanya mampu menggelengkan kepala. Pasrah terhadap ulah Sehun yang terkadang di luar prediksi. Pemuda tampan berkulit _tan_ itu baru saja hendak melangkahkan kaki ketika satu suara terkesiap mengusik indera pendengarannya. Spontan, Jongin pun menoleh demi mendapati siapa gerangan pemilik suara itu.

Berjarak sekitar tiga meter dari tempat Jongin berdiri, seorang pemuda berpotongan rambut _under cut_ terpaku. Tubuhnya tidak terlalu tinggi, bahkan tergolong ramping untuk ukuran laki-laki. Kulitnya bersih seputih salju. Bibirnya yang berwarna magenta muda terbuka membentuk 'O' besar. Sementara mata bulatnya terbelalak lebar. Tak perlu kejeniusan berlebih untuk mengetahui bahwa sepasang manik hitam itu terarah pada bangau – bangau kertas yang timbul tenggelam di permukaan sungai.

Entah kenapa perasaan Jongin tergelitik saat pertama kali melihat profil samping pemuda mungil itu. Seperti ada dimensi kasat mata yang membuat pikirannya kosong tiba – tiba. Waktu seakan berhenti. Seluruh warna pudar. Menjebak Jongin dan sosok asing itu dalam dunia monokrom.

Hanya mereka berdua. Bersama debaran keras di rongga dada.

Sayang, sihir dahsyat yang bertahta tersibak ketika Jongin menyadari makna di balik sorot mata si pemuda asing. Sebuah tatapan yang jelas bukan realisasi keterkejutan ataupun kekaguman. Jongin sangat mengenali tatapan itu. Karena tatapan itu pernah ia perlihatkan ketika mantan kekasihnya bercumbu dengan laki – laki lain dua bulan yang lalu.

Tatapan itu adalah tatapan penuh keputusasaan.

 **.-**

Harapan merupakan hal abstrak yang begitu lekat dengan kehidupan. Tak berwujud tapi dimiliki setiap orang. Manusia akan selalu menyimpan harapan sejak membuka mata hingga terpejam lagi. Baik untuk hari ini maupun hari berikutnya.

Harapan adalah misteri yang indah. Meski kerap tak menjadi kenyataan, namun tetap dijadikan tumpuan di saat terdesak. Bahkan tak sedikit dari harapan yang membutuhkan pengorbanan agar bisa terwujud. Semakin giat seseorang berusaha, maka semakin besar peluang harapan mereka bisa tercapai.

Do Kyungsoo adalah salah satu yang mempercayai eksistensi harapan. Ia sangat menyukai dongeng Seribu Bangau Kertas. Bukan karena ibunya sering membacakan dongeng tersebut sewaktu ia masih kecil, melainkan karena ia terkesan dengan amanat yang tersirat di dalamnya.

' _Jika dapat membuat seribu bangau kertas dalam waktu 40 hari dan menyimpannya di toples kaca, maka satu keinginan akan terkabulkan.'_

Jujur saja, Kyungsoo sendiri tidak terlalu percaya pada dongeng anak – anak. Poin penting yang dapat ia simpulkan dari dongeng itu adalah kegigihan. Melipat satu bangau saja sudah menuntut kesabaran, apalagi jika harus membuat seribu buah. Kebanyakan orang akan berhenti saat mencapai angka ratusan. Lelah, bosan, serta jenuh menjadi penyebab utama mereka menyerah. Dan Kyungsoo ingin tahu sampai di mana ia mampu bertahan. Meski harapan yang akan terkabul nanti bukan miliknya.

Sebab itulah, Kyungsoo mulai belajar cara membuat bangau kertas dari Minseok, tetangga sekaligus seniornya. Mahasiswa tahun ketiga di sebuah universitas di Seoul itu tak pernah mengeluh. Dengan hati-hati ia melipat kertas berbentuk persegi dan berukuran 10cm sesuai petunjuk. Tekad yang bulat mendorong Kyungsoo berhasil membuat 900 buah di hari ke-39. Semua bangau-bangau itu disimpan dalam lima toples bening, masing-masing berisi 200 _origami_. Empat di antaranya telah di antarkan ke tempat tujuan.

Dan hari ini—bertepatan dengan perayaan _Black Day_ —adalah hari terakhir yang dimiliki Kyungsoo. Sengaja ia memilih _Yanghwa Park_ sebagai lokasi pengerjaan _origami_ yang masih kurang 12 buah lagi. Selain dekat dengan tempat tinggalnya, Kyungsoo merasa taman yang terletak di pesisir Sungai Han itu dapat sedikit menentramkan suasana hatinya.

Oleh karena itu, Kyungsoo sangat panik saat toples kelima yang berisi 188 bangau tiba-tiba hilang. Padahal ia hanya pergi sebentar untuk menolong seorang anak kecil yang terjatuh dari sepeda, tak jauh dari tempatnya duduk. Ia tidak bermaksud meninggalkan toples berharganya sembarangan. Lebih parah lagi, Kyungsoo sama sekali tak mengira akan melihat bangau-bangaunya hanyut dibawa air. Bahwa jerih payahnya selama sebulan lebih harus berujung sia-sia.

Dan untuk pertama kali sejak memulai proyek bangau kertas yang melelahkan ini, Kyungsoo merasa tak punya harapan lagi.

 **.-**

Rencana Jongin untuk mengisi _Black Day_ sebenarnya sederhana saja. Ia tidak berniat berkumpul dan menikmati sepiring _jajangmyeon_ ataupun secangkir kopi hitam layaknya tradisi yang berlaku. Jongin hanya akan memakai aksesoris hitam lalu mendekam di dalam kamar. Andai Sehun tidak datang, ia pasti masih konsisten dengan jadwal yang telah direncanakan. Main _game_ seharian, makan, lalu tidur. Bukan malah harus duduk mematung di pinggir Sungai Han seperti sekarang.

Memang, setelah merebut toples yang—untungnya—belum benar-benar kosong, pemuda mungil pemilik toples korban keusilan Sehun itu tidak menuntut apa-apa. Ia hanya mengucapkan satu kalimat dengan suara berat sambil menatap toplesnya nanar.

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini?"

Itu saja sudah cukup membuat Sehun _kalang kabut_. Berkali-kali pemuda berkulit pucat itu minta maaf. Ia bahkan rela membayar biaya ganti rugi berapa pun. Tapi pemuda berpakaian serba hitam itu tak menyahut. Ia langsung menjauh dari Sehun tanpa menatapnya sama sekali.

Sehun semakin panik. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul delapan. Satu jam lagi jadwal kerja sambilannya dimulai. Baru seminggu ia bekerja. Keterlambatan jelas akan menimbulkan masalah.

Sejak awal, Jongin telah mengetahui alasan yang melatarbelakangi kedatangan Sehun. Ia tahu sahabat karibnya itu sengaja mengajaknya ke luar agar Jongin bisa menghabiskan waktu di cafe tempatnya bekerja. Jongin yakin, Sehun pasti berniat membuat Jongin melupakan kenangan buruk yang terjadi padanya tepat dua bulan lalu. Tak ingin Sehun kehilangan pekerjaan, ia pun memutuskan untuk mengambil alih tanggung jawab sang sahabat.

Dan, di sini lah Jongin sekarang. Terjebak situasi yang begitu membingungkan. Sejak mulai melipat beberapa menit yang lalu, sosok di hadapannya masih betah membungkam lisan. Jongin tahu diri. Ia bukanlah orang yang mudah akrab dengan orang asing. Ia cenderung pasif jika berhadapan dengan orang yang baru dikenal.

Tapi, situasi kali ini berbeda.

Keheningan yang belum terpecahkan membuat Jongin benar-benar salah tingkah. Tubuhnya kaku. Bernapas pun terasa sulit. Keadaan ini tidak boleh berlanjut. Ia harus melakukan sesuatu. Jika sosok asing—yang wajahnya tampak lebih bulat setelah dilihat dari dekat—ini tak mau memulai percakapan, maka dirinyalah yang akan melakukannya.

Jongin berdehem kecil, berusaha mencuri sedikit perhatian.

"Aku—aku sungguh minta maaf atas perbuatan temanku," dengan hati-hati, ia melakukan pendekatan. "Sehun memang usil, tapi dia tidak bermaksud buruk."

Tak ada sahutan. Riak air menjadi satu-satunya suara yang terdengar.

"Aku Kim Jongin. Boleh kutahu namamu?"

Kali ini giliran gemerisik daun yang menunjukkan eksistensi. Jongin sedikit khawatir. Pasalnya, ekspresi sosok di hadapannya ini benar-benar _blank_. Datar sama sekali. Lebih baik dia marah-marah, memaki, lalu meminta ganti rugi. Karena aksi tutup mulut justru semakin memperkeruh suasana.

Rupanya Tuhan masih menyayangi Jongin. Setelah sekian menit menanti, sebuah suara pelan menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Kyungsoo."—jeda sejenak—"Namaku Do Kyungsoo."

 _Ah, jadi namanya Kyungsoo_. Jongin tersenyum kecil. _Nama yang bagus_.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf, Kyungsoo. Aku sama sekali tidak tahu kalau bangau-bangau itu milikmu."

"Tidak apa-apa." Desah napas berat dihela. "Aku yang salah. Seharusnya aku lebih hati-hati meletakkan toples ini."

Kyungsoo tampak begitu mempedulikan _origami_ itu. Kesedihan jelas terpancar dari caranya menatap lipatan yang tersisa. Mungkinkah ada hubungannya dengan dongeng bangau kertas?

Didorong rasa ingin tahu, Jongin memberanikan diri bertanya kembali.

"Apa kau—sedang membuat seribu bangau kertas?"

Gerakan tangan yang sedang menghitung lipatan kertas terhenti sejenak. Jongin semakin yakin bahwa dugaannya benar.

Kyungsoo terlihat ragu. Meski demikian, ia mengangguk tanpa suara. "Hari ini adalah hari terakhir," jawabnya.

"Masih kurang berapa lagi?"

"Seratus."

"Boleh aku membantumu?"

Kyungsoo menatap Jongin tak yakin, "Kau bisa?" mata bulatnya menyipit ragu.

"Tentu saja," Jongin mengangguk mantap. "Anak perempuan kakakku suka sekali dengan dongeng seribu bangau kertas. Dan aku sering diminta membuatkan origami bangau untuknya," ia menjelaskan.

Mendengar penjelasan Jongin, wajah imut Kyungsoo merekah bersama senyuman manis. Lengkungan hati di bibirnya membekukan seluruh aktivitas dalam diri Jongin. Hanya sejenak, karena sedetik kemudian Jongin dihempas pada kenyataan bahwa tubuhnya bereaksi tak lazim atas eksistensi pemuda mungil itu.

Apa ini? Getaran aneh apa yang merambati sudut hati Jongin saat ini? Begitu kuatnya hingga mampu membuat degup jantungnya menjadi kacau.

Tak ingin gejala aneh yang terasa diketahui, Jongin berdiri dengan gerakan menyentak. Dan tanpa menggubris bisikin kecil yang menyuruhnya untuk tetap di tempat, pemuda berambut coklat gelap itu membalikkan badan lalu beranjak pergi. Ia gagal menyaksikan bagaimana tatapan heran dari sepasang mata bulat jernih berubah sendu mengiringi kepergiannya.

Jongin terus berlari. Debam langkah kaki berderap cepat seiring dengan akselerasi organ di dalam rongga dada. Aliran darah yang dipompa berlebihan membuat kepala pemuda _tan_ itu sedikit berkunang-kunang. Jongin berusaha meraup sebanyak mungkin oksigen untuk mengisi paru-parunya yang terasa menyempit. Ia tak sempat memikirkan apa-apa sebelum bertindak. Benaknya kosong. Tidak ada Sehun, _Black Day_ , ataupun mantan kekasihnya.

Hanya Kyungsoo.

Ya, benar. Hanya Kyungsoo. Dan senyumnya.

Sebuah senyuman pemuda asing yang baru dikenal dalam hitungan menit, namun membuat seorang Kim Jongin merasa sanggup melakukan apapun agar dapat terus melihat senyum itu.

Ada apa ini? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

 **.-**

Matahari semakin merayap naik. Semilir angin penghantar hangat musim semi menimbulkan riak kecil. Kyungsoo masih berkutat dengan lipatan kertas di tangan. Raut wajah pemuda bertubuh ramping itu tampak tenang. Berbanding terbalik dengan benaknya yang ramai dijejali pertanyaan . Terutama tentang mengapa pemuda bernama Kim Jongin tiba-tiba saja pergi setelah mendeklarasikan diri untuk membantu.

Oh, tidak—Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak marah karena ditinggalkan. Ia juga tak punya hak untuk kesal karena Jongin menghilang tanpa penjelasan. Ia hanya sedikit kecewa.

Ya, benar. Ia sangat kecewa pada diri sendiri. Ia kecewa karena harus salah menilai untuk kesekian kali.

Oke, kedengarannya memang rumit. Jujur saja, sangat jarang menemukan orang yang memahami alasan Kyungsoo berpedoman pada sebuah dongeng anak-anak. Kebanyakan orang menganggap dirinya—laki-laki berusia 22 tahun yang rela membuang waktu demi sebuah kerajinan tangan remeh—hanyalah lelucon.

Jadi, ketika seorang Kim Jongin tampak serius menyimak penjelasannya, Kyungsoo merasa sedikit senang. Apalagi saat pemuda berkulit eksotis itu bersedia ikut serta membuat bangau-bangau pengganti. Kyungsoo semakin yakin bahwa kali ini, ia berhasil menemukan sosok yang berbeda.

Sayang, semua itu tak ubahnya seperti fatamorgana. Sebuah ilusi menakjubkan yang menguap begitu cepat. Karena di detik Kyungsoo menyaksikan siluet Jongin lenyap dari pandangan, saat itulah ia sadar bahwa Jongin hanyalah sebuah pengulangan. Kyungsoo buta informasi tentangnya. Ia juga tidak berniat mengejar pemuda _tan_ itu. Logikanya mengatakan Jongin pasti melarikan diri.

Lantas kenapa Kyungsoo masih berdiam di sini?—melipat satu demi satu kertas warna-warni demi mengisi toples kaca yang hanya menyisakan 88 bangau kertas. Padahal ia bisa melanjutkan kegiatan itu di tempat lain yang lebih nyaman.

Kenapa Kyungsoo masih juga tak beranjak?—hingga lembaran kertas yang hendak dilipat habis tak tersisa. Dan lima belas menit waktunya terbuang percuma dengan memetakan riak air.

Kenapa Kyungsoo memilih untuk bertahan?—sementara fakta menegaskan bahwa keinginan bertolak belakang dari kenyataan. Tapi ia justru menuruti bisikan hati kecilnya demi penantian yang tak pasti.

Kyungsoo tak mengerti. Ia sama sekali tak mengerti. Harusnya sejak awal ia lebih selektif menilai orang asing yang datang dan pergi semudah angin menerbangkan spora. Harusnya ia tidak mudah percaya pada sosok tak di kenal yang bahkan ia tak tahu darimana asalnya. Harusnya—

"Kyungsoo."

Monolog di kepala Kyungsoo terhenti oleh sebuah panggilan. Manik hitamnya terbelalak mendapati pemuda ber- _sweater navy blue_ membungkukkan badan—dengan kedua tangan bertumpu pada lutut, sepasang bahu yang bergerak naik turun, dan bulir keringat bersimbah di dahi. Tarikan napasnya tersengal, menandakan seberapa cepat ia berlari.

"Syukurlah...kau...masih...di sini," Jongin terengah. "Maaf, aku lama... Tidak banyak toko... yang menjual...kertas _origami_... sepagi ini," jelasnya susah payah.

Jongin menghempaskan tubuh di samping Kyungsoo. Keterkejutan di mata bulat bernaung alis tebal itu nyaris membuat Jongin terkikik. Tanpa menghiraukan lelah yang masih meraja, Jongin segera membongkar plastik putih di genggaman tangannya. Hal pertama yang tervisualisasi adalah satu _pack_ kertas _origami_. Lalu berlanjut dengan kehadiran dua kotak _yoghurt_ buah beserta dua porsi _hotteok_ , _chapssal_ dan _gyeranppang_.

"Err, aku tidak tahu kau sudah makan atau belum. Jadi, kubelikan saja apa yang bisa kudapatkan," Jongin membalas tatapan heran Kyungsso. "Maaf, aku tidak tahu makanan kesukaanmu," lanjutnya sambil tersenyum tipis.

Kyungsoo adalah tipe orang berhati lembut. Meskipun pendiam, ia mudah tersentuh oleh hal-hal kecil yang kadang luput dari perhatian. Dan hamparan benda-benda di hadapan Kyungsoo sekarang telah lebih dari cukup untuk menunjukkan jati diri pemuda asing berambut kecoklatan yang kini tengah memijat-mijat kakinya sendiri.

Kim Jongin bukanlah seorang pemuda pengecut yang akan melarikan diri dari tanggung jawab. Inisiatif telah mendorongnya untuk berkorban tenaga demi mencari kertas _origami_. Karena ia tahu, 12 lembar jelas tak mampu menutup kekurangan 100 bangau kertas yang belum terpenuhi.

Kim Jongin juga berhasil membuktikan bahwa dirinya memiliki kepekaan tinggi terhadap kondisi orang lain. Jika tidak, mustahil pemuda itu menyempatkan diri membeli makanan karena teringat Kyungsoo yang kemungkinan belum sarapan.

Dan yang terpenting, Kim Jongin tak sekedar mampu mematahkan semua prasangka buruk dengan cara yang sederhana. Ia juga telah membuktikan bahwa di dunia ini masih ada orang yang dapat dipercaya.

Kyungsoo menggigit ujung bibirnya erat-erat. Pemuda berkulit putih bersih itu kini didera perasaan bersalah karena telah keliru menilai. Demi menutup keharuan dalam sorot matanya, Kyungsoo meraih sebuah _chapssal_ yang masih hangat. Rasa manis coklat pada gigitan pertama menghadirkan senyuman di bibirnya. Ditatapnya Jongin dengan tatapan lembut.

" _Gomawo_ , Jjongin- _ah_ ," ucap Kyungsoo tulus.

Ucapan terimakasih singkat dari Kyungsoo mengembangkan lengkungan indah di bibir Jongin. Ia tampak sumringah ketika meraih selembar kertas dan mulai membentuk lipatan.

Demi membangun keakraban, dua orang berbeda tinggi badan itu mulai bertukar latar belakang.

Jongin tekesiap saat mengetahui Kyungsoo lahir pada tanggal 12 Januari, hanya berbeda dua hari dengan dirinya yang lahir pada tanggal 14 Januari. Lebih terkejut lagi ketika ia mengetahui bahwa Kyungsoo lebih tua setahun darinya. Mata bulat besar, pipi penuh menggemaskan, dan bibir hati pemuda bersiluet langsing itu benar-benar menipu. Imut dan lucu adalah kata yang tepat untuk mendefinisikan Kyungsoo.

Sangat berbeda dengan Jongin yang memiliki garis rahang tegas. Tatapan tajam dan intens juga membuat wajah tampannya terkesan lebih dewasa. Wajar jika Jongin semula mengira Kyungsoo masih sekolah. Ia sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa mereka sama-sama berstatus mahasiswa di _Korean National University of Art_. Yang juga berarti Kyungsoo adalah seniornya.

Tak ingin senioritas merusak suasana, Jongin memutuskan untuk tidak memanggil Kyungsoo dengan ' _hyung_ '. Kyungsoo sendiri tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu.

Setelah merasa nyaman berbincang, kronologi insiden hari ini pun dituturkan. Termasuk alasan dibalik lahirnya bangau-bangau kertas yang kini dalam proses pembuatan.

"Aku sedang membantu anak kecil yang terjatuh dari sepeda ketika kau dan temanmu menemukan toples berisi bangau-bangau itu. Aku berniat menghentikan kalian, tapi terlambat," Kyungsoo memasukkan _origami_ yang telah dibentuk ke dalam toples. "Aku tidak terbiasa berteriak, jadi yang kubisa hanya terdiam melihat temanmu menghanyutkan bangau-bangauku," lanjutnya menjelaskan.

Jongin mendengarkan sambil terus bekerja. Bangau-bangau buatannya saling berjejalan dan tumpang tindih dengan milik Kyungsoo di dalam toples. Seolah turut berkenalan seperti yang dilakukan penciptanya.

"Bangau-bangau ini sebenarnya untuk seseorang. Aku berjanji membuatkannya dengan tanganku sendiri," lanjut Kyungsoo, memancing keingintahuan Jongin.

"Kalau boleh aku tahu, untuk siapa?"

Kyungsoo menjawab, "Park Eun Gi. Dia adalah keponakan dari kekasih sahabatku. Usianya masih 5 tahun. Dan dia sangat ketakutan untuk menjalani operasi siang ini. Jadi, aku menjanjikannya seribu bangau kertas agar dia mau dioperasi."

Sebuah alasan yang cukup untuk membuat Jongin kagum pada kebaikan Kyungsoo.

"Beruntung sekali Eun Gi. Dia bisa merasakan perhatianmu," komentar Jongin. "Kalau aku sakit, apa kau juga akan membuatkan bangau kertas supaya aku sembuh?" godanya.

"Tentu saja. Dengan syarat kau juga harus berubah jadi anak kecil berusia 5 tahun," Kyungsoo balas menggoda.

"Hei, kau pikir aku penyihir?" protes Jongin.

Tawa Kyungsoo yang terdengar kemudian mengundang Jongin untuk senyum-senyum sendiri. Ia begitu menikmati suara merdu pemuda _chubby_ itu. Hingga perhatian Jongin tertambat pada busana hitam yang membalut tubuh mungil Kyungsoo. Sejenak ia gundah—ingin bertanya tapi khawatir melanggar privasi.

Beruntung nasib baik masih berpihak pada Jongin. Tanpa perlu mempertaruhan keakraban mereka, Kyungsoo sudah lebih dulu bertanya.

"Kau merayakan _Black Day_ , Jongin?"

Jongin melirik _jeans_ hitamnya sejenak. Setelah menelan kunyahan _hotteok_ , ia menjawab, " _Ne_. Ini _Black Day_ pertamaku."

"Oh!" Kyungsoo pura-pura terkejut. "Apakah aku sedang berbicara dengan seorang laki-laki populer yang selalu terhindar dari _Black Day_?"

Tawa singkat meluncur dari bibir Jongin.

"Kalau populer bisa menjamin kesetiaanku dihargai, kupikir aku tidak keberatan mencobanya."

Binar di mata Kyungsoo redup mendengar kalimat implisit Jongin. "Ah, maaf. Aku membuatmu mengingat kenangan buruk," ucapnya pelan.

" _It's okay. I'm still in my recovery state now. And I think I'm doing great_ ,"sahut Jongin. Sebisa mungkin membuat Kyungsoo tidak canggung.

"Aku memergoki mantan kekasihku berselingkuh di apartemennya dua bulan yang lalu, tepat di tanggal yang sama seperti sekarang," Jongin melanjutkan. "Padahal saat itu aku hendak menjemputnya untuk kuperkenalkan kepada keluargaku. Miris, bukan?" sebaris senyuman tetap mengembang kendati ia tengah menceritakan kisah pahitnya.

Alih-alih bermelankolis ria, fokus pemuda itu justru tertuju pada perubahan ekspresi Kyungsoo. Mulai dari mata bulat yang melebar lucu, sampai wajah imut yang terperangah.

"Kau dikhianati di hari _Valentine_? Serius? Astaga, jahat sekali perempuan itu."

"Bukan _'perempuan'_ , melainkan _'laki-laki'_ , Kyungsoo," Jongin mengoreksi. Sedikit berdebar menanti reaksi Kyungsoo, mengingat orientasi seksualnya masih menjadi hal tabu di kalangan masyarakat Korea.

"Ah, ya. Maksudku _'laki-laki'_. Maaf, aku tidak tahu kau... " Kyungsoo menggantung kalimatnya. Sedikit bingung karena terlanjur menginvasi kehidupan Jongin.

"Orang bilang berbagi bisa meringankan beban. Anggaplah kau sedang meringankan bebanku sekarang."

Senyuman Jongin yang terkesan teduh mampu menenangkan Kyungsoo. Pemuda bertubuh mungil itu terlihat kembali rileks. Suasana kondusif menumbuhkan keberanian Kyungsoo untuk melanjutkan percakapan.

"Kau marah pada mantan kekasihmu?"

Jongin mengangkat bahu,"Kecewa sudah pasti. Tapi kalau marah, rasanya tidak."

"Itu terdengar seperti kau tidak benar-benar mencintai mantan kekasihmu, kau tahu?"

Kali ini Jongin tertawa kecil. Tangannya mulai melipat kertas yang baru saja ditulisi kalimat _'Cepat sembuh, Eun Gi'_. Persis seperti yang telah ditunjukkan Kyungsoo sebelumnya.

"Kalau aku marah, bisa saja aku membalas perbuatannya, tapi hal itu tidak kulakukan. Aku bahkan telah memaafkannya. Karena jujur saja, peristiwa ini adalah berkah terselubung yang sebenarnya menguntungkanku. Bayangkan saja apa jadinya jika pengkhianatan itu baru kuketahui setelah hubungan kami berada di tingkat yang lebih serius. Jadi, kurasa aku harus tetap bersyukur. Benar, kan?"

"Ah, ternyata kau memiliki cara berpikir yang cukup dewasa, Jongin."

"Anggaplah ini caraku menghibur diriku sendiri. Meski sebenarnya aku hanya mencoba berpikir positif. "

"Kau pemuda yang baik. Kudoakan semoga kau mendapatkan pengganti yang lebih baik lagi," Kyungsoo menatap Jongin kagum. "Atau mungkin, kau sudah menemukan calon pengganti?"

Jongin tak menjawab. Hanya tersenyum lebar—yang lebih mirip seringai—sambil memandangi Kyungsoo dengan lekat.

Sadar dirinya menjadi objek perhatian, Kyungsoo langsung menundukkan kepala. Rona kemerahan di pipi putihnya tampak begitu menggemaskan. Jongin sampai harus menahan diri agar tidak lepas kendali dan melakukan tindakan aneh. Mencubit pipi penuh Kyungsoo, misalnya.

Tak tega melihat pemuda mungil di depannya salah tingkah, Jongin segera mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Pakaianmu juga _Black Day_ sekali, Kyungsoo," sebuah _gyeranppang_ menjadi sasaran Jongin. "Sudah berapa kali kau merayakannya?" ia bertanya sebelum memakan kudapan yang terbuat dari roti dan telur itu.

"Tahun ini adalah tahun kelima," jawab Kyungsoo singkat.

"Oh! Apakah aku sedang berbicara dengan seorang Pangeran Es yang memuja kesendirian?" Jongin berniat membalas candaan Kyungsoo dengan berpura-pura terkejut. "Atau kau penganut paham _narcissius_ yang mencintai dirimu sendiri?" godanya.

" _Black Day_ bagiku lebih dari sekedar perayaan kesendirian," ujar Kyungsoo tenang. "Aku memperingati hari ini sebagai hari kepergian orang yang kusayangi."

Kali ini, giliran Jongin yang terperangah, "Maksudmu, dia—"

Kyungsoo mengangguk. " _Leukimia_."

"Aku turut berduka cita, Kyungsoo."

"Terima kasih. Tapi, kita sedang berbagi, bukan?"

Senyum manis Kyungsoo dibalas dengan senyum prihatin Jongin. Keduanya saling bersimpati atas kisah masing-masing. Walaupun berbeda alasan, mereka tetap merasakan pahitnya kehilangan.

"Kau pasti sangat mencintainya hingga mampu bertahan sampai hari ini."

"Bagiku bertahan adalah keharusan. Sebuah realisasi tunggal ketika tidak ada lagi pilihan. Dan apa yang kulakukan saat ini bukanlah suatu keharusan." Kyungsoo menarik lipatan kertas hingga terbentuk sayap. Kemudian dilanjutkan dengan kembali melipat hingga terbentuk paruh dan bagian ekor.

"Bohong besar jika aku tidak sedih atas kepergiannya. Tapi aku sadar, duka yang berlarut tidak akan membuat dia kembali. Satu-satunya yang dapat kulakukan adalah mengenangnya. Demi meyakinkan diriku sendiri bahwa kehadirannya dalam hidupku adalah kenyataan."

Jongin terdiam mendengarkan. Tak perlu bertanya, ia telah mengetahui siapa 'dia' yang dimaksud Kyungsoo.

"Dan apa yang kulakukan sekarang adalah wujud terimakasih atas semua kasih sayang yang telah ia berikan selama berada di sisiku. Aku tidak akan menyesali kepergiannya. Aku justru merasa bersyukur telah diberi kesempatan untuk mendampinginya walau hanya sesaat."

Usai mengurai kisah yang berujung duka, Kyungsoo menghela napas berat. Selaput bening di matanya siap pecah kapan saja. Menetes dalam aliran kecil, lalu jatuh di ujung dagu sebagai air mata.

Namun genggaman erat tangan besar Jongin di atas tangan mungil Kyungsoo terasa menguatkan. Senyum hangat pemuda itu menyadarkan Kyungsoo bahwa ia tidak sendirian.

"Kehilangan pasti menyakitkan untuk yang meninggalkan maupun yang ditinggalkan," tatapan Jongin menyorot kagum berselubung haru. "Kau adalah orang yang kuat, Kyungsoo. Dan kekasihmu pasti menjadi perempuan paling bahagia karena bisa mendapatkan kesetiaanmu," lanjutnya penuh simpati.

Kyungsoo tertawa kecil. "Bukan _'perempuan'_ , melainkan _'laki-laki'_ , Jongin."

Seperti _dejavu_ , Jongin dibuat ternganga oleh pernyataan Kyungsoo. Begitu syaraf di kepalanya mampu menerjemahkan _input_ yang ia dapat, pemuda berkulit eksotis itu langsung tertawa terpingkal-pingkal.

Begitu banyak kesamaan di antara mereka hingga terlalu janggal untuk dianggap kebetulan.

Mereka lahir di bulan yang sama, dengan golongan darah yang juga sama. Tak hanya berkuliah di tempat yang sama, mereka pun sama-sama tertarik pada dunia seni (Jongin menari dan Kyungsoo menyanyi).

Mereka juga memiliki kebiasaan tidur yang sama, yaitu dengan sedikit busana (Jongin bertelanjang dada, Kyungsoo tanpa pakaian bawah). Dan setelah sama-sama menyukai warna hitam, preferensi seksual pun turut andil memperpanjang daftar kesamaan mereka.

Sungguh, _Black Day_ kali ini terasa unik bagi Kim Jongin dan Do Kyungsoo.

 **.-**

"Huaaahhh, akhirnya selesai juga!"

Jongin merentangkan kedua tangan lebar-lebar. Tendon bahu yang kaku memaksanya untuk pasrah pada tarikan gravitasi.

Dengan tubuh berbaring dan mata terpejam, indera lain di tubuh Jongin bekerja lebih tajam. Telinganya menangkap orkestra alam yang beranggotakan riak air, kicau burung, serta gesekan daun. Hidungnya mencium aroma musim semi dari hembusan angin. Sedangkan kulitnya mengabsen belaian rumput yang mengurai lembut.

Tak hanya menghadirkan kenyamanan, _Yanghwa Park_ pun berhasil meredam kesan _Black Day_ yang identik dengan suram. Dan Jongin belum pernah merasa setenang ini sebelumnya.

Kyungsoo menghela napas lega. Mata bulat pemuda mungil itu berbinar memperhatikan bangau terakhir yang baru saja dimasukkan ke dalam toples kaca.

" _Gomawo_ , Jongin- _ah_. Tanpa bantuanmu, mustahil aku dapat menyelesaikan semua ini," ucap Kyungsoo tulus.

"Aku sendiri yang bersedia membantu. Kau tidak perlu sungkan," balas Jongin. "Apa rencanamu setelah ini?"

Kyungsoo melirik jam tangan _sport_ yang melingkari pergelangan tangan mungilnya. Angka digital di sana sudah menunjukkan pukul 10.00.

"Aku harus segera ke rumah sakit. Satu jam lagi Eun Gi masuk ruang operasi. Baekhyun pasti sudah menungguku."

"Baekhyun?" ulang Jongin, merasa sedikit penasaran dengan nama yang baru saja disebut Kyungsoo.

"Baekhyun adalah sahabatku. Dia kekasihnya paman Eun Gi."

Jongin mengangguk tanda mengerti. "Rumah sakit mana?" tanyanya lagi.

" _Seoul National University Hospital_."

Jongin berpikir sejenak. Butuh waktu 20 menit dari stasiun Dangsan untuk menuju ke sana. Dalam waktu 20 menit itu, bisa saja terjadi sesuatu pada Kyung—oh, tidak, maksudnya pada bangau-bangau kertas yang dibawa Kyungsoo.

 _Oke, Jongin, kekhawatiranmu sama sekali tidak mendasar_ , seseorang di kepala Jongin berbisik, _memangnya Kyungsoo anak-anak yang butuh pengawasan?_

"Boleh aku mengantarmu?"

Kyungsoo sedikit terkejut dengan penawaran Jongin. "Apa kau tidak ada keperluan lain?" ia balik bertanya.

"Prioritasku saat ini adalah memastikan bangau-bangau buatanku sampai ke tujuan," Jongin menjawab mantap diiringi sebuah cengiran lebar. Mengingatkan Kyungsoo bahwa sisi kekanakan pemuda bersurai coklat gelap itu tak kalah menarik dibandingkan sisi dewasanya.

Oh, jangan heran. Tentu saja Kyungsoo menganggap Jongin menarik. Postur yang tegap diimbangi dengan wajah tampan dan kulit eksotis—hanya orang bodoh yang menganggap Jongin tidak menarik.

"Baiklah kalau begitu," sahut Kyungsoo akhirnya.

Kedua pemuda berbeda tinggi badan itu pun bersiap-siap. Setelah memastikan tak ada yang tertinggal, mereka pun segera meninggalkan areal taman.

Selama di perjalanan, Jongin tak berhenti mengajak Kyungsoo bicara. Apa saja ia jadikan bahan pembicaraan. Seolah pemuda _tan_ itu tak ingin kehilangan waktu yang tersisa untuk mengenal seorang Do Kyungsoo. Jongin hanya tertawa saat Kyungsoo menyebutnya cerewet.

Di awal perkenalan, mereka memang agak kikuk dan canggung. Namun siapa yang mengira, hanya dalam waktu 2 jam, mereka bisa dekat seperti teman biasa. Lima menit yang mereka gunakan menuju stasiun pun tak sempat dihinggapi sunyi. Tawa Kyungsoo saat menanggapi lelucon Jongin seakan tak mau kalah dengan cerahnya mentari.

Selalu ada alasan bagi Kyungsoo untuk terkesan dengan sikap Jongin. Pemuda bertubuh lebih tinggi itu memiliki pemikiran yang lebih dewasa dari usianya. Dari caranya bertanya tentang Eun Gi, dapat disimpulkan bahwa dia menyukai anak-anak.

Jongin juga tergolong sosok yang pengertian. Dengan dalih 'permintaan maaf', ia sukses menanggung biaya tiket mereka berdua. Jongin juga sempat membeli _twigim_ dan minuman ringan sebelum memasuki peron. Ia bahkan tak keberatan membersihkan remah-remah di sudut bibir Kyungsoo yang tak bisa dijangkau sendiri. Tentu dengan diawali kata 'maaf' sebelum melakukannya.

Perhatian Jongin tak berhenti sampai disitu. Kereta yang mengalami keterlambatan mengakibatkan penumpukan penumpang. Khawatir Kyungsoo terpisah oleh keramaian, Jongin tak sedikit pun lengah mengawasi pemuda mungil itu. Ia selalu memastikan Kyungsoo aman dalam jangkauannya.

Kondisi yang sama juga berlaku di dalam kereta. Jongin dengan sigap melindungi Kyungsoo dari desakan penumpang lain. Kyungsoo berusaha meraih tiang penyangga untuk berpegangan, namun tubuh mungilnya tak bisa bergerak sama sekali. Jongin yang menyadari hal itu segera bertindak. Ia menunduk hingga bibirnya sejajar dengan telinga Kyungsoo, kemudian berbisik sangat pelan.

"Berpeganglah padaku agar kau tidak jatuh, Kyungsoo."

Terjebak dalam situasi yang nyaris tanpa jarak membuat benak Kyungsoo dipenuhi oleh Jongin. Oleh tatapan matanya yang tajam membius. Oleh bisikan napasnya yang hangat. Oleh suaranya yang sedikit serak tetapi manis. Dan oleh aroma maskulin yang menguar dari tubuhnya.

Seumur hidup, Kyungsoo belum pernah sedekat ini dengan orang asing. Rasa panas yang menjalar di pipi membuat Kyungsoo sadar ia tengah merona. Kepala bermahkota hitam itu pun menunduk. Tangan kirinya memeluk erat toples berisi bangau kertas, sementara tangan kanan meremat _sweater_ Jongin di bagian pinggang. Kyungsoo sungguh tak berkutik. Dalam hati ia berdoa, semoga Jongin tidak mendengar degupan jantungnya yang menggila.

Situasi ini diperparah setiap kali kereta berhenti di stasiun. Arus penumpang naik memaksa mereka bergeser ke ujung gerbong. Kyungsoo tersudut. Punggungnya bersandar di dinding gerbong, sementara kedua tangan Jongin berada di sisi kepalanya. Membentuk perisai yang mengurung sekaligus melindungi Kyungsoo. Tubuh bagian depan mereka nyaris beradu kalau saja Jongin tidak berusaha sekuat tenaga mempertahankan posisi tangannya.

Namun, takdir berkata lain. Sebuah guncangan kembali terjadi. Kali ini membuahkan rasa sakit yang menusuk pada bagian rusuk kiri Jongin. Pemuda tampan itu pun meringis. Konsentrasinya terpecah. Tanpa sadar ia menjatuhkan kepala di bahu Kyungsoo. Perisainya kini bertumpu pada siku, menyisakan toples kaca sebagai penghalang terakhir di antara tubuh mereka.

"Jongin, apa kita perlu turun dulu dan menunggu kereta berikutnya?" tanya Kyungsoo khawatir. Sebisa mungkin mengabaikan posisi bibir Jongin—yang untuk kedua kali—berada tepat di telinganya.

Jongin menggeleng,"Eun Gi sedang menunggu bangau-bangau ini," desisnya lirih.

"Tapi kau—"

"Aku tahu kau merasa risih. Bertahanlah sebentar lagi," selak Jongin memotong kata-kata Kyungsoo. " Dan kuharap kau percaya padaku. Aku tidak bermaksud apa-apa selain melindungimu."

Ucapan Jongin membungkam semua aksara di ujung lidah Kyungsoo. Kesungguhan pemuda _tan_ itu membuat Kyungsoo sadar, bahwa dunia yang terkadang kejam dan tak adil ini masih menyimpan ketulusan.

 **.-**

 _Seoul National University Hospital_ berdiri kokoh sebagai salah satu rumah sakit besar yang terkenal di kota Seoul. Gedung yang di dominasi pekerja berpakaian putih itu tampak belum terlalu ramai. Hanya ada beberapa pengunjung yang melintas, termasuk Jongin dan Kyungsoo.

Sejak ke luar dari stasiun, Kyungsoo tak lagi antusias menanggapi candaan Jongin. Pemuda _baby face_ itu juga selalu menghindari kontak mata saat diajak bicara. Ia lebih banyak menunduk dan menutup diri. Semua keganjilan sikap Kyungsoo membuat Jongin bertanya-tanya, apakah kedekatan mereka yang terlalu intim di kereta menjadi penyebabnya?

Wajar saja jika Kyungsoo merasa rikuh atas insiden di kereta tadi. Jongin sadar bahwa dirinya hanyalah orang asing. Pertemuan mereka pun terjadi semata-mata karena kebetulan. Dan perubahan sikap Kyungsoo seolah menutup semua peluang Jongin untuk terus mengenal sosok mungil itu di kemudian hari. Ia yakin, kemungkinan besar mereka tidak akan bertemu lagi setelah ini.

Tak ingin Kyungsoo terbebani lebih lama, Jongin memutuskan untuk membuka jalan perpisahan mereka.

"Kyungsoo," panggilnya lirih.

Kyungsoo—yang berjarak dua langkah dari tempat Jongin terpaku—menoleh perlahan. Belum sempat wajah imutnya terangkat, Jongin kembali bersuara,

"Kurasa ada baiknya aku mengantarmu sampai di sini saja."

Perkataan Jongin kontan mencerai-beraikan benak Kyungsoo yang tak kalah sibuk dengan aktivitas di lobi rumah sakit tempat mereka berada. Kepalanya menegak, bersamaan dengan sepasang mata yang langsung berbenturan dengan iris kecoklatan pemuda di hadapannya.

"Sekali lagi aku minta maaf karena aku dan temanku telah menyusahkanmu. Sampaikan salamku pada Eun Gi. Boleh 'kan aku menjadi orang asing yang selalu mendoakan kesembuhannya?"

Gurauan Jongin tak mengubah keadaan. Kyungsoo tetap bungkam. Mata besarnya menatap Jongi tanpa berkedip.

Dengan berat hati, Jongin menjabat tangan mungil Kyungsoo. Ia sangat bersyukur Kyungsoo tidak menunjukkan penolakan. Karena itulah sebisa mungkin ia berusaha untuk mengunci ketidakrelaan di balik senyum tipisnya.

 _Aku tidak akan menyesali pertemuan ini—_

"Senang bertemu denganmu, Kyungsoo."

— _walau hanya menjadi yang pertama dan terakhir._

" _Annyeong_."

Satu hal yang tak diketahui Jongin, bahwa ketika ia melangkah pergi, sepasang mata jernih Kyungsoo berubah menjadi kemerahan.

 **.-**

Byun Baekhyun bersandar pada dinding di samping jendela kamar VIP pavilyun Sakura di lantai lima bangunan _Seoul National University Hospital_. Posisi ruang rawat yang menghadap ke arah gerbang utama memudahkannya memantau aktivitas pengunjung di koridor utama rumah sakit. Oleh sebab itu, mata jelinya langsung dapat mengenali sosok familiar yang baru saja tiba. Termasuk mendeteksi kehadiran pihak lain di samping sosok itu.

Baekhyun berpaling dari posisinya. Pemuda periang itu menghampiri sosok lain yang tengah duduk di samping ranjang pasien bertuliskan _'Park Eun Gi'_.

"Kyungsoo sudah datang, Chanyeol- _ah_ ," bisiknya memberi tahu.

Park Chanyeol bergerak pelan. Pemuda jangkung itu menatap Baekhyun sayu. Bola matanya tampak kemerahan lantaran kurang tidur.

"Kau mau menjemputnya?"

Baekhyung menggeleng, "Aku mau menjemput bangau kertas milik Eun Gi."

Dua cengiran penuh makna tercipta. Sejenak Baekhyun melirik jejeran toples kaca di sudut meja. Setelah memastikan gadis cilik penghuni ranjang pasien masih tertidur nyenyak, ia bergegas menyelinap ke luar ruangan.

Byun Baekhyun adalah sosok berisik, penyemarak suasana, dan _moodmaker_ yang tidak bisa diam. Tapi, bukan berarti dia suka ikut campur. Baekhyun paling benci jika harus disangkut-pautkan dengan masalah orang. Kecuali jika urusan itu menyangkut sahabatnya, Do Kyungsoo. Baekhyun pasti bersedia untuk dilibatkan. Bahkan tak jarang ia justru sengaja melibatkan diri. Biasanya ia akan berperan sebagai pemberi saran, _partner_ diskusi, ataupun pendorong motivasi. Karena dengan begitu, ia dapat memecahkan kepiawaian Kyungsoo dalam hal menyembunyikan emosi.

Di sepanjang koridor ruang perawatan, Baekhyun telah menyortir berbagai pertanyaan guna mengorek asal-usul sosok misterius yang diasumsikan sebagai teman baru Kyungsoo itu. Tapi semua pertanyaan tersebut lenyap setelah ia sampai di lobi. Alih-alih berkenalan dengan pemuda berkulit _tan_ itu, Baekhyun justru menjadi saksi skenario perpisahan khas drama romantis kesukaan Yoora- _eonni_ —kakak Chanyeol sekaligus Ibu dari Eun Gi.

Ingat, Baekhyun bukan seorang penguntit. Ia sama sekali tidak bermaksud menguping. Salahkan saja pilar rumah sakit yang turut andil menyembunyikan tubuh mungilnya, hingga ia bisa leluasa mendengar percakapan Kyungsoo dan pemuda misterius itu.

Baekhyun memang tidak tahu apa yang terjadi di antara mereka. Seingatnya, Kyungsoo tak pernah dekat dengan laki-laki mana pun sejak lima tahun terakhir. Memorinya juga gagal mengidentifikasi pemuda tegap berambut coklat gelap itu. Perihal kapan, di mana, dan bagaimana mereka bertemu, Baekhyun benar-benar tidak tahu.

Yang ia tahu hanya satu—kedua tokoh utama pemeran _live drama_ itu memiliki perasaan yang sama. Keduanya sama-sama belum ingin perjumpaan mereka berakhir.

Mengapa demikian?

Oh, tentu saja jawabannya mudah.

Hanya orang bodoh yang gagal mendeteksi kepedihan dalam suara lirih si pemuda berkaos hitam. Dan Baekhyun akan rela melepas jabatan 'Sahabat Karib' jika gagal membaca ekspresi serupa di wajah pias Kyungsoo. Terlebih saat sang sahabat menatap sendu kepergian pemuda itu. Baekhyun yakin seratus persen, Kyungsoo butuh sedikit dorongan.

"Kurasa sudah saatnya kau membuka hatimu untuk hal-hal baru, Kyungsoo- _yah_."

Kyungsoo tersentak mendengar suara Baekhyun yang muncul tiba-tiba. Ia tak sempat menyusut genangan kecil di pelupuk matanya.

"B-Baekhyun? Sejak kapan kau berdiri di situ?"

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum. Pemuda berparas manis itu menghampiri sahabat imutnya yang masih terdiaam di tempat. Sambil terus bicara, ia meraih toples kaca dari tangan Kyungsoo.

"Aku tidak akan berspekulasi macam-macam," Baekhyun membuka penutup toples dan meraih satu bangau kertas di tumpukan paling atas. "Waktuku cukup luang untuk mendengarkan apapun itu yang ingin kau ceritakan nanti," ia amati setiap sudut lipatan dengan cermat sebelum menyerahkan _origami_ tersebut kepada Kyungsoo.

"Chanyeol pernah bilang, pertemuan dan perpisahan adalah misteri yang menarik. Kita tidak tahu kapan akan bertemu dan berpisah dengan orang yang berharga bagi kita. Karena itulah kita harus selalu menghargai setiap perpisahan dan pertemuan yang terjadi dalam hidup ini."

Puas mengutarakan isi hati, ditepuknya bahu Kyungsoo seraya berkata," Kutunggu kau di kamar Eun Gi. Semoga saja pemuda tampan tadi belum terlalu jauh. Itu pun kalau kau cepat."

Kerutan kecil di kening Kyungsoo membuahkan seringai tipis di bibir Baekhyun. Tanpa menunggu respon, ia sudah melenggang pergi meninggalkan sang sahabat. Dalam hati Baekhyun berdoa—semoga _origami_ hitam di telapak tangan putih Kyungsoo sanggup mengabulkan harapan kecilnya.

 **.-**

Koridor luar _Seoul National University Hospital_ terasa lebih panjang ketika Jongin kembali menyusurinya seorang diri. Ia tak tahu, faktor lelah atau ketiadaan sosok mungil berambut hitam-kah yang membuat ia lebih lama mencapai gerbang utama rumah sakit. Andai Jongin memiliki kemampuan teleportasi, ia pasti sudah tiba di rumah sekarang. Bergelung di bawah selimut hangat dan menghabiskan hari ini seorang diri. Ia pun belum berminat membalas belasan pesan dan _missed call_ yang dikirim Sehun perihal insiden pagi tadi.

Entahlah—Jongin mendadak tak bersemangat melakukan apa-apa, termasuk mengunjungi Sehun di cafe tempat pemuda itu bekerja. Tubuhnya terasa lemas. Persendiannya ngilu seperti gejala hendak terserang demam. Sesak yang semula samar sekarang terasa membuncah. Seperti ada benda asing yang menghimpit jantungnya perlahan-lahan. Beberapa kali Jongin memukul pelan dadanya, namun rasa sesak itu tak kunjung membaik. Sementara sel-sel otaknya terus memutar hal-hal indah sekaligus menyiksa. Terkait sosok asing yang sukses merebut perhatian Jongin sejak pertama kali berjumpa.

Suara syahdu. Rambut hitam. Kulit putih. Pipi penuh. Mata bulat. Bibir hati.

 _Stop it, pabbo-yah!,_ Jongin memaki dalam hati. _Berhentilah mengharapkan sesuatu yang mustahil jadi kenyataan_.

Seakan menjawab sisi pesimis Jongin, satu genggaman menarik tubuhnya hingga berbalik. Jongin terbelalak kaget, nyaris tak percaya dengan objek yang divisualisasikan retina matanya.

Mustahil. Ini pasti ilusi. Mana mungkin yang ada di hadapan Jongin ini adalah Do Kyungsoo. Bukankah mereka sudah tidak memiliki alasan untuk bertemu lagi? Atau bangau yang mereka buat belum genap seribu? Ah, pasti benar bangau-bangau itu masih kurang. Hanya itu alasan logis mengapa Kyungsoo ada di sini sekarang. Dengan kondisi sedikit tersengal seperti berusaha setengah mati mengejar Jongin. Pasti itu alasannya. Tidak ada—

"Jongin!" sebuah panggilan parau memutus rantai pikiran Jongin. Fokusnya kembali menyatu pada sosok mungil di depannya. "Pavilyun Sakura, kamar VIP 1, lantai 5. Itu adalah ruang perawatan Eun Gi."

"Eh?"

"Sampaikan salamku untuk temanmu. Hati-hati di jalan. Dan—" Kyungsoo meraih tangan Jongin, lalu meletakkan sebuah bangau kertas hitam di atas telapak tangannya, "—senang bertemu denganmu juga, Kim Jongin."

Kyungsoo menutup monolognya dengan senyuman manis. Setelah itu ia kembali berlari memasuki rumah sakit. Meninggalkan Jongin yang tertegun di tempat, masih belum sempurna mencerna apa yang baru saja terjadi.

Jongin menatap origami di tangannya dengan pikiran kosong. Apa ini? Apa maksudnya ini? Kenapa Kyungsoo memberitahukan lokasi kamar Eun Gi kepada orang asing seperti dirinya? Kenapa pemuda itu memberikan bangau ini kepadanya?

" _Satu bangau kertas yang dibuat dengan kesungguhan hati akan menerbangkan sebuah harapan ke langit. Jika mampu membuat seribu buah dalam waktu 40 hari dan menyimpannya dalam toples kaca, maka satu harapan akan terkabulkan."_

Sepenggal kenangan saat ibunya membacakan dongeng seribu bangau kertas membangkitkan satu keinginan di hati Jongin untuk membongkar bangau tersebut. Keinginan itu semakin kuat saat Jongin ingat bahwa Kyungsoo menuliskan kalimat penyemangat untuk Eun Gi di setiap kertas _origami_ yang hendak dibentuk.

Lipatan demi lipatan dibuka dengan tergesa. Peluh bercucuran, jantung berdegup tak karuan. Riak adrenalin dalam antisipasi membuat Jongin tak sengaja menyobek ujung kertas. Untuk pertama kali sejak mengetahui eksistensi dongeng anak berproperti kerajinan tangan itu, Jongin amat sangat ingin harapan tunggal di hatinya menjadi kenyataan.

Detik berikutnya, orang-orang di sekitar koridor luar _Seoul National University Hospital_ terkejut oleh teriakan membahana. Beberapa pengunjung lanjut usia sampai menggeleng mafhum menatap seorang pemuda yang melompat-lompat girang seperti baru saja menang lotre. Mereka tak akan pernah mengira, sumber kebahagiaan pemuda itu sangatlah sederhana.

Yaitu sebuah kertas _origami_ lusuh berwarna hitam, lengkap dengan sederet nomor ponsel tertulis di dalamnya.

 **.-**

Tiga bulan kemudian.

 _Suara 'klik' samar membangunkanku dari tidur panjang yang terasa begitu singkat. Entah karena terlalu nyenyak atau memang waktu berputar semakin cepat. Kutatap jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul 4 sore. Instingku mengatakan Jongin sudah pulang kuliah. Jadi, segera kuseret tubuhku yang berat karena mengantuk untuk menyambutnya._

 _Sabtu ini tepat 100 hari sejak Black Day berlalu. Aku merasa sangat bersyukur Jongin sudah tidak lagi di kelilingi aura sendu. Dia juga tak pernah lagi termenung di dekat jendela. Hari-harinya selalu terisi dengan senandung lagu romantis penuh cinta. Aku curiga, jangan-jangan dia sudah punya pacar baru. Apalagi seminggu yang lalu Oh Sehun datang dengan bersorak riuh rendah. Sedangkan Jongin hanya tersipu._

 _Ya, benar. Catat itu. Jongin tersipu. Pipinya bersemu kemerahan. Wajahnya sumringah dilengkapi cengiran. Aku tidak tahu apa yang mereka bicarakan. Hanya sekilas kudengar Oh Sehun mengucapkan 'Evening Date' saat itu. Tak salah kalau aku curiga, kan?_

 _Kembali pada pencarianku yang—oh, ternyata Jongin sedang berpakaian. Sepertinya dia baru saja selesai mandi. Wajahnya tampak segar dengan rambut yang sedikit basah. Kemeja putih yang dilapisi jaket denim tebal berwarna biru gelap dan jeans senada membalut tubuh proporsionalnya._

 _Ya, Tuhan. Dia begitu seksi dan tampan._

 _Jongin kembali menemuiku setelah ritualnya selesai. Harum cologne beraroma maskulin harus membuatku menggelengkan kepala beberapa kali agar tidak terbuai. Aku buta arah tentang kemana dia akan membawaku. Yang jelas, dia pasti berniat mengajakku ke suatu tempat._

 _Di sepanjang jalan, Jongin menceritakan aktivitas dance club-nya. Dia juga bercerita kalau dia akan mengikuti kompetisi dance bersama Sehun di acara tahunan kampusnya. Karena tak bisa berdialog normal, aku hanya bisa merespon dengan caraku sendiri. Yang penting dia tahu aku selalu mendengarkannya. Dan itu terbukti saat Jongin tersenyum lalu menggesek-gesekkan hidungnya ke hidungku._

 _Semilir angin di akhir Juni berhembus dingin. Aku dan Jongin melewati gerbang pembatas bertuliskan 'Yanghwa Park'. Semakin jauh kami melangkah, Jongin semakin erat memelukku. Bisa kudengar tabuhan jantungnya yang bertalu di telingaku._

" _Hari ini aku akan memperkenalkanmu pada seseorang," Jongin berbisik. "Aku mencintainya. Cinta pada pandangan pertama, tepatnya," ia membelai kepalaku dengan lembut._

" _Kuharap kau bisa menerimanya. Karena aku yakin, dia juga akan menyayangimu sepertiku."_

 _Monolog Jongin terdengar begitu tulus. Kalau bisa menangis, mungkin aku akan menangis. Aku sadar hal seperti ini pasti terjadi. Aku memang tidak sepenuhnya rela berbagi Jongin dengan orang asing. Tapi, kalau itu bisa membuatnya bahagia, aku bisa apa? Kebahagiaan Jongin adalah kebahagiaanku. Asaalkan dia tak pernah tersakiti, itu sudah lebih dari cukup._

 _Senja mulai melukis langit Seoul dengan gradasi jingga. Kami tiba di suatu tempat di pinggir sungai. Gemerlap binar mata Jongin menyorotkan sebuah perasaan yang dalam. Dia tersenyum lembut. Bibirnya menguntai sebuah nama diiringi senyuman lembut. Tepat ketika kugeser arah pandanganku ke satu titik, saat itulah aku melihatnya._

 _Seorang pemuda bertubuh mungil—berkemeja kelabu dipadu syal merah dan coat biru gelap. Rambutnya hitam, terbuai belaian angin. Kulit wajahnya putih bersih, dihias mata bulat besar, hidung imut lucu, dan alis yang tebal. Bibirnya membentuk hati ketika dia dan Jongin bertukar pandang._

 _Dapat kumengerti mengapa Jongin jatuh hati pada pemuda ini. Dia tak sekedar indah dipandang, tetapi juga memberi kenyamanan. Tangannya yang membelai kepalaku penuh kasih terasa hangat. Karena itulah aku hanya pasrah saat dia mengambil alih tubuhku dari pelukan Jongin dan berucap ramah._

" _Annyeong, Jjangah. Aku Do Kyungsoo. Senang bertemu denganmu."_

 **-.o.-FINISH-.o.-**


End file.
